


Dark Shadows

by sourirs (sourirpourmoi)



Series: Sourir Trys To Tame Her Emotions (Via Poetry) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Stiles, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are dark shadows in my head<br/>Ghost of past words my heart has said<br/>I can barely breathe, my throat thick<br/>Drips from my wrists make you sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> My emotions are disgusting

There are dark shadows in my head  
Ghost of past words my heart has said  
I can barely breathe, my throat thick  
Drips from my wrists make you sick.

-

 

I was never alone, surrounded by life.  
Life that went on when I fumbled for a knife  
Cold and deep and frantic inside  
Scared and alone, no-one to guide.

-

 

A second. A side kick. An invisible boy  
Not your love, your heart. Just a toy  
I miss things that I know not  
Red on my sleeves, blotch after blotch.

-

 

I entertain the idea of sinking it deep  
Drifting away to a forever sleep  
I’d be free of torment and pain  
I’d be free of a life with no gain.

-

 

No-one to cry as I flinch from the blade  
No-one to care as I scream from the pain  
No-one to wipe the wet from my eyes  
No-one to hold me and whisper goodbye.


End file.
